Battle Geek Plus
Battle Geek Plus is an internet series created by the group of the same name and was launched on both Blip and YouTube on October 2011. The main Battle Geek Plus show is a Let's Play type show with sketches and gags inserted in. Battle Geek Plus also hosts a variety of both narrative and short sketch shows as well. They were picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. History BGP originally started in January 2011 as a series about Josh Christopher's geeky adventures involving video games, martial arts, and other geek related things in Indiana. Only 5 episodes were shot and released. In the spring of 2011, Josh collaborated with long time friend and former AMV (Anime Music Video) editor, Ryan Molina about re-branding and re-structuring the BGP name by doing a different variety of shows based on video games and geek culture. Ryan made a proposition that they follow a similar structure from That Guy With The Glasses. After Josh decided to move to California in the summer of 2011, he and Ryan shot their first BGP videos and released BGP to the public on both YouTube and blip.tv on October 1st, 2011. After problems with their old YouTube channel, BGP had to move to a new one in August of 2012 and was eventually purged from blip.tv in September of 2014. BGP applied for the 2014 TGWTG Talent Pick Up and was accepted in July of 2014. They made their official debut on the site on November, 7 2014. Since their debut, Battle Geek Plus has made several appearances on the Nostalgia Critic and many other Channel Awesome shows. Battle Geek Plus The main Battle Geek Plus show is where the BGP crew (Josh, Ryan, Heather, and Frank) play through a game and give their initial reactions to them, along with some inserted sketches, and gags. *Ghosts N Goblins (NES) (October 6th, 2015) *Friday the 13th (NES) (October 13th, 2015) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) (October 20th, 2015) *Castlevania (NES) (October 27th, 2015) *Top Gun (NES) (November 3rd, 2015) *Contra (NES) (November 10th, 2015) *Dr. Mario (NES) (November 17th, 2015) *Bad Dudes (NES) (November 24th, 2015) *Star Wars (NES) (December 1st, 2015) *Empire Strikes Back (NES) (December 8th, 2015) *Star Wars (Famicom) (December 15th, 2015) *Bible Adventures (NES) (December 22nd, 2015) *Pilotwings (SNES) (December 29th, 2015) *Balloon Fight (NES) (January 5th, 2016) *Kirby's Adventure (NES) (January 12th, 2016) *NES Open Tournament Golf (NES) (January 19th, 2016) *Super Smash Bros. (N64) (January 26th, 2016) *Tecmo Super Bowl 2016: Denver Broncos vs. Carolina Panthers (NES) (February 2nd, 2016) *Mega Man (NES): Part 1 (February 9th, 2016) *Mega Man (NES): Part 2 (February 10th, 2016) *Mega Man (NES): Part 3 (February 11th, 2016) Battle Geek Plus Arcade Edition A spinoff of the main Battle Geek Plus show, the Battle Geek Plus crew plays games live from an arcade and give brief introductions of the games and their experiences with them. *Dragon's Lair (Arcade) (December 24th, 2015) Awesome Video Game Memories Awesome Video Game Memories is a show where one of the Battle Geek Plus members will talk about their memories and experiences about certain games. * Awesome Video Game Memories - TMNT Arcade (December 5th, 2014) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Killer Instinct (January 2nd, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda 2 (March 19th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Legacy of the Wizard (April 30th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Mario Bros. (May 19th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - The Adventures of Bayou Billy (July 2nd, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mike Tyson's Punch Out! (July 26th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Ultima Exodus (August 2nd, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man (August 18th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 2 (September 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Uninvited (October 15th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Full Throttle (PC) (November 1st, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Contra (November 8th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Return to Zork (November 19th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars: X-Wing (December 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 3 (January 3rd, 2016) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 4 (January 17th, 2016) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 5 (January 31st, 2016) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 6 (February 14th, 2016) The Battle Blog The Battle Geek Plus crew V-logs about gaming and anything else geeky in general. * The Battle Blog - Steam Sales (March 29th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Software Updates (April 5th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Gaming Minimalism (April 26th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Are Arcades Dead? (May 17th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - E3 2015 - Project X-Zone 2, Capsule Force, Giant Controllers (June 17th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Gaming as a Couple (August 16th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Strategy Guides (September 13th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Adult Responsibilities vs. Gaming (September 20th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Itchy Fingers (January 21st, 2016) * The Battle Blog - Physical vs. Digital (January 28th, 2016) * The Battle Blog - TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan (February 4th, 2016) * The Battle Blog - Playing with Anger (February 12th, 2016) Battle Geek Plus Adventures (Formerly the Main Series) Battle Geek Plus Adventures is a narrative series focusing on two geeks named Josh and Ryan who fight crime because they have nothing better to do. In this series, they battle evil villains like Dr. Nebula, Pencil Tosser, Dr. Holocaust and a slew of bad guys threatening to take over the world. *Journey to the West (December 12th, 2014) *Turtles Fight With Honor (December 19th, 2014) *A Battle Geek Plus Christmas (December 25th, 2014) *The Master of Kung Kwon Do (January 9th, 2015) *The Art of Ninjutsu (February 5th, 2015) *Vampire Killer (March 31st, 2015) *Pencil Tosser (April 16th, 2015) *Player 3 (May 5th, 2015) *Return Fire (June 4th, 2015) *The "Rap"-th of Dr. Holocaust (July 7th, 2015) Sketches The Battle Geek Plus crew does random sketches based on video games and geek culture. * Hotline Miami: Awesome Number (November 7th, 2014) * Halo's Alley (November 11th, 2014) * Gears of Duck Hunt (November 12th, 2014) * Super Mario Bros Hammer Time (November 14th, 2014) * Adam West vs. Kevin Conroy (November 18th, 2014) * Wired Fight Pad for the Wii U is AWESOME! (November 21st, 2014) * Zelda Thanksgiving Special (November 27th, 2014) * Batman Arkham City Addiction (December 9th, 2014) * DuckTales Remastered in REAL LIFE! (December 18th, 2014) * Basewars: Man vs Robot (November 28th, 2014) * The Battletoads Pause Theme Dance-Off (December 26th, 2014) * Greatest Death EVER (December 31st, 2014) * Solstice Opening Theme Dance-Off (January 1st, 2015) * The Konami Shuffle - Contra NES Parody (January 14th, 2015) * Assassin's Creed Unity Vision (January 20th, 2015) * Smartphone Zombie Apocalypse (February 12th, 2015) * Stare Showdown (February 26th, 2015) * Ultimate Video Game Buttracing (March 22nd, 2015) * Blast Radius (March 24th, 2015) * Duckdemic: Shock and Terror (April 1st, 2015) * Xbox One - Turn On (April 2nd, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z in IMAX! (April 18th, 2015) * Super Mario Kart Real Life Madness (April 28th, 2015) * Skate or Die in REAL LIFE! (May 24th, 2015) * Amiibo Anonymous (May 31st, 2015) * Igavania: The Rise of Koji Igarashi (June 7th, 2015) * Faxanadu: The Faxanadance (June 9th, 2015) * Steam Summer Sale (June 11th, 2015) * Phonebloks: A Phone Worth Keeping (June 14th, 2015) * Batman Arkham Knight Tonight (June 23rd, 2015) * Nintendo Power Commercial Magazine Tribute (July 12th, 2015) * Mario vs. Shrek (July 19th, 2015) * TMNT: Stupid Water Level (August 6th, 2015) * Escape From Tetris (August 30th, 2015) * Murdered: No Suspect (October 1st, 2015) * Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Jill's Sandwiches (October 11th, 2015) * Uninvited Parody (October 18th, 2015) * Castlevania 2: The Stalker (October 25th, 2015) * Castlevania - Wicked Child Boogie (October 29th, 2015) * Call of Duck Hunt: Ghosts (November 5th, 2015) * Gears of Duck Hunt (November 12th, 2015)(Repost) * Super Mario Bros. Hammer Time (November 15th, 2015)(Repost) * Basewars: Man vs. Robot (November 22nd, 2015)(Repost) * Zelda Thanksgiving Special (November 26th, 2015)(Repost) * Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge Parody Promo (December 6th, 2015) * Ryan Fails at Pilotwings (December 31st, 2015) * Skyrim Parody - Real Life Werewolf Attack (January 10th, 2016) * Sega CD Commercial Tribute Parody (January 14th, 2016) * Winter Games (NES) Parody (December 27th, 2015) * Skyrim Dragonborn in Real Life Parody (January 24th, 2016) Kung Kwon Todd Kung Kwon Todd (Todd Hibiki) is a totally inept and awful martial arts master who is the cousin of the famous Street Fighter and founder of Saikyo-Ryo, Dan Hibiki. Kung Kwon Todd tries to teach people the art of using Street Fighter techniques with his art known as "Kung Kwon Do" and also goes on martial arts adventures with his buddies Shaquille O'Neal and Blanka. * Kung Kwon Todd - The Parry Technique (November 26th, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Sumo Headbutt (December 11th, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Electricity Technique (January 7th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Yoga Flame (January 21st, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Hurricane Kick (February 17th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Bonus Stage (March 3rd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Flaming Dragon Punch (March 17th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Kikoken (April 14th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Special Tech Hit (May 12th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Viva Las Vegas (May 26th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Cage Match (June 18th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Wrath of the Tiger (June 30th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Fall of the Dictator (July 9th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Test Your Might (July 16th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Cold as Ice (July 21st, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Get Over Here (July 28th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Hot Pursuit (August 4th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Movie Star (August 9th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Lover's Truth (August 11th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The God of Thunder (August 20th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Shapeshifting Sorcerer (August 23rd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Four Arms of Terror (August 25th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Emperor of Outworld (August 27th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Shaq-Fu Tournament (September 1st, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Plight of Mephis (September 6th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Rajah and the Beast (September 10th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The End of Sett-Ra (September 15th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Sailor Senshi Unite (September 22nd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Sheep in Wolf's Clothing (September 27th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Moon Princess (September 29th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Dark Kingdom (October 4th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Day of Destiny (October 8th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Heroes in a Half Shell (December 3rd, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Alley Cat Blues (December 10th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Technodrome - Let's Kick Shell! (December 13th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Christmas Special (December 25th, 2015) Jimmy Buckrider Jimmy Buckrider is an all star football player who plays football in the video game world. Even if the game isn't football related. Literally. * Jimmy Buckrider - Hell's Demons (January 23rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Super Bowl Dream Team (January 31st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Lightning Strikes (February 1st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Fal'cie Faceoff (February 10th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Team L'cie (February 24th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Eidolon Draft (March 12th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Worst Birthday Ever (March 26th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Stadium Fugitives (April 9th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Head of the League (April 23rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Pulse Bowl (May 7th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Journey to the Eden Bowl (May 21st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Final Countdown (June 2nd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The 13th Game (June 28th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Etro's Champions (July 14th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Trade (September 3rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Goddess Loses (December 20th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Return of Lightning Returns (February 7th, 2016) Totally Tubular Tim Totally Tubular Tim is a show where terrible games are advertised like they're good. Inspired mostly from Linkara's 90's Kid. * Totally Tubular Tim - Action 52 (December 4th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Bible Adventures (December 24th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Kim Kardashian's Hollywood (January 27th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Mario is Missing (February 19th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Shaq-Fu (March 5th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (April 21st, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Silver Surfer (May 28th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Bad Street Brawler (May 14th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Back to the Future (June 25th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - The Adventures of Bayou Billy (July 23rd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (July 30th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Time Gal (August 13th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Violence Fight (September 8th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Home Alone (September 24th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Chiller (October 22nd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Night Trap (Sega CD) (November 29th, 2015) Boss Booten Boss Booten is a parody of MMA fighter Bas Rutten and is a God who has descended into the mortal realm in order to teach humans his godly way of fighting and to buy his overpriced products. * Boss Booten's Self Defense for Mortals (December 15th, 2014) * Boss Booten - Akuma and Gouki (January 16th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Desperate Car (February 3rd, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Corporate Douchebag (April 7th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Video Game Promo (March 10th, 2015) * Battle Geek Plus Meets Bas Rutten (May 10th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Sickness and Health Program (January 7th, 2016) The AWESOME Ninja Sketches based on a ninja doing ninja things. * The AWESOME Ninja - Day of the Ninja (December 29th, 2014) * The AWESOME Ninja - No Ninjas Here (January 5th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjutsu vs. Ballet (January 12th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninja Weapon Demonstration (January 19th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjas Hate Guns (January 26th, 2015) Specials Special big events, crossovers, and more! * Dragon Ball Z - Resurrection F Premiere Coverage and Review (April 12th, 2015) * Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding Trailer (June 10th, 2015) * Battle Geek Plus at E3 2015: What do YOU want to see? (June 12th, 2015) * Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War (June 16th, 2015) * E3 2015: Halo 5 with Microsoft Hololens Impressions (June 19th, 2015) * E3 2015: Starfox Zero and Super Mario Maker Impressions (June 20th, 2015) * E3 2015 Highlights (June 21st, 2015) * E3 2015 - 8bitdo, Speedrunners, and PDP (June 24th, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F English Dub Premiere (July 5th, 2015) * Channel Awesome Cameo Reel 2015 (November 7th, 2015) * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Launch Event (November 11th, 2015) Waxing Pixels (Discontinued) The original Let's Play show that was attempted, but later turned into the main Battle Geek Plus show. * Waxing Pixels - Tecmo Super Bowl 2015: Patriots vs. Seahawks (January 29th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - TMNT Tournament Fighters (April 19th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden (May 3rd, 2015) Other Videos Links * Battle Geek Plus on Channel Awesome * Battle Geek Plus on YouTube * Battle Geek Plus Twitter * Ryan Molina's Twitter * Josh Christopher's Twitter * Heather May's Twitter * Frank Codalata's Twitter Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs